


Jim's Garden

by CherriePie



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gardening, M/M, old married spirk, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriePie/pseuds/CherriePie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim comes home with plants and declares he wants to plant a garden with Spock. Spock doesn't quite understand why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim's Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Written from an "Imagine" I wrote to plaidshirtjimkirk on tumblr. Slightly OOC, and for that I'm sorry.

 Spock looked out the window and saw Jim carrying a tray of small colourful plants out from the back of their hover-vehicle. He had seen such plants in his mother's garden on Vulcan, but couldn't understand why Jim would be bringing them here. Jim did not have a like of floriculture as far as he knew. Perhaps this was a new hobby.

Spock rose from his meditation mat in the living room and adjusted his robe before walking outside. “Jim, why have you bought flowers?”

Jim looked over then set down the tray he had picked up and wiped his slightly sweaty forehead instead. “I'm starting a garden.”

That earned his t'hy'la a slight eyebrow raise. Jim just smiled and resumed moving the trays to the nearby plot of grass on the side of their sprawling property. They had purchased a rustic farmhouse in Iowa after Jim practically _begged_. The house came with a large chunk of land, most of which would have been used for farming when it was constructed, but they did not have a need for that in this century, so it remained bare. But, now it seemed, Jim was going to begin filling it.

The other man came back again and put his hands on his hips, watching the Vulcan a for a few moments before clearing his throat. “I thought that since I left Starfleet I should keep myself busy.”

“If you require work I have papers I need to revise.”

Jim chuckled, “The last time I worked on your papers, there wasn't much _work_ done at all.” He gave a little wink then closed the back of the hover-vehicle and dusted off his hands. “Do you want to help?”

“I don't believe I would be suited for the job.” Spock shifted his weight a bit and looked towards the rainbow of flowers on the ground.

“Please?” The word was accompanied with the most endearing “puppy-dog face” biologically possible.

Spock thought for a few seconds then gave a nod, “I must change clothes, then I will assist you Jim.”

* * *

Spock came back after changing into more comfortable clothing that he could get dirty, and was immediately graced with the sight of his husband bent over arranging the trays. He couldn't help but stare for a few moments, for his t'hy'la's backside was one of his most beautiful features. All too quickly Jim rose and grabbed a shovel; starting to dig into the earth.

“If you do not straighten your back you are going to injure yourself again.” He walked over to stand behind Jim, gently straightening his posture then letting his hands linger. Spock could still feel each muscle under the thin fabric of his shirt, the strain of the battles he once fought and the many scars that sprawled across his skin like constellations. He yearned to map those constellations with his fingers again for what seemed like the millionth time, but refrained and instead moved his hand to Jim's and let endless amounts of emotion and love pour through their bond. Even without looking, Spock could tell that Jim was smiling.

“Thank you,” Jim twisted his hand around and pressed their fingers together in a kiss.

He nodded and returned the pressure before moving his hand and looking for another shovel so he could assist Jim in digging and priming the garden.

It took the two of them three point two hours to turn the plot of land into something suitable for the flowers that Jim had purchased. It wasn't very big or ornate but it suited its purpose all the same. Setting his shovel down, Spock reached for the first tray of flowers –- speckled flowers that looked delicate –- but felt his husband's hand lightly swat his wrist.

“Jim?” Spock's voice was surprisingly dumbfounded for a Vulcan.

“Not there. Take these ones.” He slid over a different tray, this one containing stronger looking plants of yellow and red. Spock recognized them as something his mother grew in her own garden.

“My mother grew these in her garden... They adapted well to the heat and harsh weather.” Spock began to take them out of the container and place them in the damp plot of soil, making sure to give each plant ample space to grow. When he looked up, Jim wasn't planting or even working on the garden. He was simply watching Spock work, seemingly mesmerized by the his movements. He felt his ears flush a light shade of green.

“Why are you blushing?” Jim's voice was amused and his sunshine-smile returned to his face. Spock couldn't choose which he liked more; his husband's backside or his smile. Perhaps closer examination of both was necessary.

The Vulcan simply shook his head and got back to work, planting the flowers with the most careful attention to detail, making sure they were arranged to be the most pleasing on the eyes whilst having enough room to flourish. Until now Spock didn't know that he had a knack for gardening. Perhaps he and Jim could add more to it when time permitted.

By now, the sun was setting and a cool May wind had started up, making Spock shiver before he could adjust his body's temperature. Jim noticed immediately and came over, rubbing his hand over Spock's back.

“Ready to go inside?” The Vulcan nodded and they put away their tools and trash before heading back inside.

Once they were inside Spock went to their bedroom and changed once again, donning thermal wear and a sweater that Jim had gotten him for Christmas the year before, despite how illogical Spock found gift giving. The sweater itself was quite hideous, full of clashing colours and fabric that made his skin slightly itchy but he knew that it meant a lot to Jim. He adjusted it and made sure that it wasn't touching any exposed skin then went back into the joint kitchen and dining room.

When he returned, Jim was cooking and a padd was open to a recipe and perched on top of some jars sitting on the counter. Spock knew that cooking was something Jim enjoyed doing alone so he left for his office and began reviewing the papers submitted by his students.

* * *

After dinner Spock laid on the bed and Jim was in the bathroom. He let his mind wander, something that was quite rare, and found himself thinking of the _reason_ behind the garden. This wasn't unlike Jim to take up a new hobby but it was odd that he wanted Spock to join him. Most often, he liked to do things alone and then show him when it was completed, looking like a proud dog to its owner every time.

The light in the bathroom switched off and Jim came out, ruffling his wet hair with a towel. He had taken a shower; not bothering to put his sleepwear on before exiting however and Spock was once again given a generous look at his t'hy'la's body. There was water still clinging to his skin and Spock found the human side of him aching.

Despite age and the weight he had acquired his husband was still a handsome man and he often found student's eyes lingering on him when he visited Spock's class. The Vulcan always shot back a glare that echoed _“mine”_.

“Jim?” Spock shifted on the bed and watched as he got dressed then laid down beside him.

“Yes Spock?”

“Why did you wish for me to assist you in your gardening project?”

The other man shrugged and then smiled softly. At first it was obvious he didn't have an answer to give but after a few moments it came, “I enjoy making memories with you. And seeing you doubled over was a bonus as well.” His soft smile turned mischievous and the Vulcan used all his mental strength not to roll his eyes illogically.

With that they settled in bed for the night, Jim wrapped his arms around Spock like always and kept one hand over his side just above his heart. The Vulcan gave a hint of a smile and closed his eyes, feeling the love through their bond once again.

* * *

It had been more than a year after Jim's death. After Spock lost everything that he held close to his heart. The broken bond was still raw in his mind, feeling like someone had cut it out with a dull blade then left the wound to fester and bleed. He knew that feeling would never go away, not until his existence was over and even then he was not sure it would entirely heal.

Despite the raw emotions that plagued him whenever he encountered anything that Jim owned, Spock remained at their house in Iowa. He never moved a single item of Jim's, nor did he move anything else in their home. He couldn't. 

Looking out of the window to the garden outside, Spock was finally starting to understand why Jim had asked him to work on it so many years ago. Finally understood Jim's words that night as they lay in bed...

 _“I enjoy making memories with you.”_   Those words still made Spock's heart ache and the bond flare with searing pain. He could hear Jim's voice say it and that made the pain all the worse. 

Once he composed himself he went outside, grabbing the tools and a small box from the shed and began to tend to the garden. Despite the years, Spock never changed the flowers; always keeping the same ones in their respective spots. Feeling the loose soil in his hands brought back another torrent of memories, of how they had worked and gave new life to this spot. How Jim often picked flowers for Spock then tucked them behind his ear and chuckled when the Vulcan gave the slightest huff but didn't remove them. If Spock let his memory wander, he could still hear Jim's laughter and feel the flower between his ear and skull. These thoughts kept him occupied as he worked. 

When he was finished, he rose and stood back to look at the plot of land again. It was still very plain, but now it had gained two new decorations: the first being a small square that held a holovid that Jim had recorded for Spock many years before his death, and the second a plaque that read:

“ _Jim's Garden.”_

 


End file.
